


I Want You to Live

by kazumi123



Category: Naruto
Genre: AKA the author just wanted to write Obito grooming Kakashi, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Naruto has the Feels for Sasuke, As in all the characters are Alpha but Sakura, As in like animal-like cleaning type of grooming, But technically the alpha dynamics have no real function, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For the Current Two Chapters, Grooming, Hey remember how Kakashi was almost suicidal in the latter half of the 4th Great Ninja War, In which the Kaguya Fight took multiple days instead of just a few hours, Lap Pillow, M/M, No Character Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obito is shameless in seeking out Kakashi's Glorious Thighs, Psychosis, Who is a Beta, You would think that the final villain would not be a joke, not the other kind of grooming, overprotective obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumi123/pseuds/kazumi123
Summary: ACT 1:He should be the first to die, should the time call for it, was the silent statement.Obito would not accept that.Or, Naruto observed Obito and Kakashi during the duration of the Kaguya fight.Featuring Alpha!Obito x Alpha!Kakashi, Overprotectiveness and Grooming. Part 1 of 3 moments.ACT 2:“Obito…” His voice was nothing more but a mutter. He needed Obito to understand. Why can’t he? Why can’t he just acknowledge the obvious?A drabble from Kakashi's Perspective.Featuring Lap Pillow, Forehead Kiss, Obito shamelessly seeking out Kakashi's Glorious Thighs and Kakashi's Depression. Also Hound.





	1. To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Overprotective Obito and grooming-cleaning. Also, to distract me from my college suffering. Heed the tags because that's where the rest of my Author Notes went.

_"Once You Lose Someone So Close to You, You Become Very Overprotective,"_ \- Nancy O. 

 

-xxx-

 

Naruto closely observed Obito and Kakashi.

 

They were into one and a half day of fighting Kaguya in one of her personal dimensions, this time they were trapped in the frozen terrain one, the bitter howling wind raging around their forms, biting cold and snow crystals ravaging their unprotected skin with glee. There were white, white and white as far as the eye could see, and even with the presence of the Sage of Six Paths Chakra boiling in his pathways, the Uzumaki could barely sense anything beyond the range of 100 meters. Kaguya had gone into temporary hiding after Naruto managed to graze her face with a molten Rasen Shuriken, the alien shrieking in rage before bringing forth a frozen hell of wrath upon them.

 

Naruto had barely managed to grab Sakura with Kurama’s claw before she was buried beneath the gigantic avalanche of snow and flew away just in time to avoid the unnatural natural madness. Sasuke darted past him with Susanoo, an annoyed expression grazing his pale, dirtied face at the prospect of letting Kaguya escape again but accepted the silent order to retreat.

 

The Uzumaki took one look at him, and fear and worry gripped him as he realized that Obito and Kakashi were not with the Uchiha.

 

Stretching his senses as far as he could now, he caught the flicker of chakra, just outside the range of the devastation. He turned, mindful of the raining massive hail and icy rocks, and saw the other Uchiha, through the hazy curtain of frozen mist, lying half-buried in the snow, minutely shaking frost out of his hair and body even as he curled around something at his abdomen in a distinct protective nature. He didn’t seem to be injured, though clearly aggravated.

 

“Obito!” Naruto called, rather happy that he managed to find him despite the mess Kaguya’s dimension does to his sensing abilities, before landing down on a rather soft pile of ice.  Sakura softly thanked him, as they made their way towards the older Uchiha Alpha, their feet scrunching the slushy ground.

 

At the call, Obito looked up at them, his Mangenkyo Sharingan blazing furiously with adrenaline, a silent aggressiveness tinging them. He growled deep in his chest, and Naruto held up his hands, realizing that Obito could not exactly sense his presence that well in this stupid space-time plane. The Uzumaki calmed him with a confirmation of his identity, to which Obito accepted gladly. He still rather glared at the blond Alpha suspiciously, to which the Uzumaki took affronted.

 

Naruto was just about to ask him about Kakashi when a sudden shift of movement near the Uchiha caught his eye, and the pile of snow gave away to reveal their sensei’s ashen, worried face, half-tucked away in the other’s Alpha bicep, dark eyes peering  at his students and his former teammate with heavy concern. He pushed himself up, and answered Obito’s questioning gruff with a solemn, “I’m fine.” But the silver-haired Alpha was staring at the Uchiha with something else swimming in his dark orbs, with sadness and vehemence, deep yet shallow but heavy in a chorus, and the gaze excavated when the former Ten-tailed Jinchuuriki began to bleed heavily from his eyes.

 

Which has led to the two now quietly arguing while the rest of the wayward Team Seven set up camp in an ice cave that they had found not quite fully formed, but at least offer some degree of protection against the element that they were gratuitously grateful for, with the chilling blizzard increasing in intensity. Kaguya’s dimension was a chakra-sucking hellhole, and the only reason why the last of the shinobi has not yet bite the dust was because of Naruto’s chakra giving ability, the Uzumaki himself surviving on Sage Mode to absorb the abundance of Nature Chakra before molding them to suit his comrades’ respective element chakra circuits.

 

It wasn’t hard to figure out what the two were arguing about, despite Kakashi’s attempt, as they were, after all, stuck quite closely to one another in a rapidly closing box that was Kaguya’s dimension.

 

(Also, because they were quite the nosy bunch, discreetly straining their ears to hear the conversation, despite their later denials of doing so, and even Sasuke is guilty of this as well.)

 

Apparently, during the giant avalanche earlier, Obito, though he was initially far away from being swept away by the Mother of Chakra’s devastation, had used Kamui in rapid successions even with the huge drain the technique has on him now, in such a very short time frame. It does not take a genius to know the reason why he did that despite the taxing consequences; Kakashi was near Sakura after all, but Naruto wasn’t able to sense and realize his location in time to get to him, much to the latter’s dismay at the realization. At the very last second, Obito had grabbed his former teammate into his embrace and barely managed to teleport them both to the edge of the avalanche, where the Uchiha has used his body to protect the Jounin from debris. It was a miracle that he has managed to do so, and it was even more so that he has managed to find Kakashi in the first place in the small delicate time frame that he was given.

 

Kakashi muttered something about how Obito should have prioritized his students much more than him, and that he was nothing more than a useless burden in this fight. The world was at stake after all, and the clock was ticking away, with every second count at saving a life. The Tree would be continuously absorbing the chakra of those trapped in its roots, and the elderly and the civilians were the one at the utmost danger of dying, with their small reserves of chakra. The world would need to be saved, and out of all of them, Kakashi has the least unique skill to offer to the fight. They need to reserve chakra, with the dimension messing with their natural ability to restore their reserve, and with their overreliance on Naruto, his seal along with Sasuke’s, Sakura’s large storage of chakra due to her Byakugou, and Obito’s Mangekyo technique to navigate through Kaguya’s dimensions, Kakashi should be the least concern to be protected.

 

 _He should be the first to die, should the time call for it_ , was the silent statement.

 

Obito growled furiously, the sound overwhelmingly loud in the silence, his molten eyes darkening with fury as he shifted his form to a more bearing, aggressive stance, looming his larger form over the silver-haired Alpha as he stared him down with dominance. The air began to thicken with the scent of smog and burning Blackwood, and Sasuke and Naruto almost instinctively rose up to the challenge - Sasuke’s a raging inferno laced with charred mahogany while Naruto’s Alpha scent was a reminiscent of falling rain in an autumn forest - but before either of them could react, the older Uchiha whirled and stomped away, taking his overbearing Scent with him. Their sensei watched on silently, his posture diminutive, submissive, during the whole ordeal.

 

Naruto wanted to step closer to the Hatake, to comfort him, for his scent was unbelievably sad, but then his sensei sighed and dragged himself to the corner of a glacier wall, where, still without a word uttered to his watching team, he hunkered down and curled into himself, whether to protect himself from the cold or the inquiries he thought his students would ask, Naruto doesn’t know. But he decided that Kakashi would appreciate a moment or two to collect his thoughts, and so left him be.

 

He neared Sakura, who offered him a rations bar, and while munching on it, watched the lingering embers of the dying campfire, as he wondered if Sasuke was entertaining the same thoughts that he had. But when he tried to meet the other’s gaze, the younger Uchiha turned his head away, busying himself by throwing a scroll into the flames and poking it in an attempt to revive it. Naruto sighed and pondered if their relationship could be salvaged if the indication that the way that their seniors’ relationship was going, his optimism was not too high.

 

Approximately ten minutes later, Obito returned, his expression cooled with indifference and none with the anger that had ravaged it before. He rejected the pink-haired Beta’s offering for sustenance, stating that due to his body being half-made from Hashirama cells, he does not need to eat. He glanced at Sasuke, who scowled back at him, a silent conversation raging between them, the older Alpha raising an eyebrow questioningly before shaking his head with something akin to disappointment. Sasuke looked like he was about to burn Obito alive with Amaterasu right there and then, but instead poked the burning makeshift kindling harder with much fury as if he was imaging it to be Obito instead.

 

Naruto did not understand Uchiha speech, and the more he thought about it, the more he was giving himself a headache trying to decipher it. He threw a ration bar to Sasuke, who caught it without looking.

 

 

“Has he eaten?” Obito asked him, glancing at the presumably sleeping Jounin tucked away in the corner by his lonesome. Though the Alpha was clearly trying to hide it behind a nonchalant facade, Naruto could decipher the worry tainting his dangerous eyes.

 

 

“No,” Naruto answered, and handed him half of a bar. It was yucky and gross, but at least they would not die of starvation. Naruto missed ramen terribly and vowed to buy at least twenty cups and store it on his person after this terrible ordeal ends.

 

 

The Uzumaki watched in uncharacteristic silence as the older Uchiha strode towards the Jounin, who was awake all along, tired eyes opening to observe the other’s defiant approach. Obito sat down right next to him, murmuring something that Naruto could not hear. Upsettingly, Kakashi curled further into himself in response, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. Seeing this, the now white-haired Uchiha bit his scarred lips, before slowly shifting in, gently bumping his head against Kakashi as he placed his chin in the crook of the other’s neck. He began to purr softly in his chest, the sound lax and coaxing, an attempt to get the other to answer.

 

 

The Uzumaki, in respect, looked away from the showcase of intimacy, and saw his teammates doing the same; Sasuke has closed his eyes, simulating sleep, even as he was holding his katana in his right grip while Sakura tucked herself into her flak jacket, which she was using as a pillow to support her head as she lay down on the frozen floor. Naruto himself, despite his usual exuberant energy, was feeling rather tired. So, he slumped further against the wall behind him and tried to lull himself into a nap.

 

 

Afterward, through the hazy curtain of sleep, he heard the ruffle of clothing, and can noticeably make out the sluggish, soft sound of chewing. Though very tempted to peek, he forced himself to be drag under the clutches of sleep. Murmurs of a fading conversation followed him.

 

 

As a dream of scattered raven feathers and wickedly crimson gaze jolted him awake sometime later, he found the campfire still burning though quite significantly smaller, and through half-lidded eyes, saw his two teammates still slumbering. He then looked at the corner where the two adults were, and perceived Obito silently grooming his sensei, his tongue licking at the furrows of the silver-haired man ‘s eyebrows with languid, precise movements, the action quite tender and gentle. The scars on his face crinkled softly with serenity. Kakashi has rested his head against Obito’s shoulder, and the slow rising and falling movements of his chest indicated that he was indeed sleeping this time, an almost contented, albeit sorrowful expression grazing his face, one that Naruto could read even with his mask on. During the time Naruto was asleep, he had given Obito his flak jacket, who was now wearing it over his broad, naked shoulders. He had also removed his headband, soft, silver strands of hair delicately framing his sensei’s almost serene countenance, the color flickering faintly with gold and orange from the wisps of the fire. Kakashi looked years younger, and Naruto, with a sudden, serious vow in his young heart, decided that he has to work hard to make the world a peaceful place so that his sensei, the future generation or anyone for that matter, should not have to face the horrors of war.

 

Obito noticed him awake and gave one last, lingering lick before he stared Naruto down with a crimson-eyed glower, his Mangenkyo leisurely swirling, almost daring him to say anything. The blond did not, and Naruto harrumphed silently when the man nuzzled his head against Kakashi, closing his eyes with a silent declaration that it was his turn to keep watch.

 

 

 

-xxx-

_Owari._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the chapter a bit; minor corrections, more details. Some more fluff.


	2. My Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Obito…” His voice was nothing more but a mutter. He needed Obito to understand. Why can’t he? Why can’t he just acknowledge the obvious?
> 
> A drabble from Kakashi's Perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Depression, Self-Hate, Psychosis. All around Kakashi Angst. But there's fluff as well. 
> 
> Some stuff is added to the first chapter, with some minor corrections and addition of details. I suggest you reread it. I shall edit this chapter as well after I finally get some sleep.

Obito was pushing himself to his limits again.

 

Kakashi absorbed the ironically picturesque scenery of a very blue sky into his mind, clear of the abhorrent weather that was yesterday, one that would perceive to belong to a world of humanity instead of an icy world of isolation. The temperature was acceptable enough that they no longer have to actively use chakra to preserve warmth, so Obito has given him his jacket back, with a murmur that he did not really needed it but thanked Kakashi for it anyway. Thankfully, Kakashi has woken up before his students, so they did not see their old sensei snuggling into the side of their former enemy, who has huffed in amusement at his flushed face.

 

As soon as the blizzard died down, their wayward team has continued to pursue Kaguya’s trails, determined to hunt the witch down before she could fully heal her wounds that were dealt by Naruto and Sasuke in the previous hours. Currently, Obito, with his Kamui activated, was utilizing the technique to scourge the different dimension planes in search of Kaguya’s chakra signature, with both Naruto and Sakura at his back supplying an unbelievably tremendous amount of chakra to fuel the exhausting task, their brows laced with sweat. In the meantime, Sasuke was keeping guard around their location, eyes sweeping every crook and canny in case of an ambush by Black Zetsu. Once, his red eyes met Kakashi’s now matched dark orbs, silently, judgementally, before the younger Alpha turned away, an unspoken statement hanging between them.

 

_You’re useless._

 

Kakashi laughed bitterly in his mind, but admitted to himself, how true that statement was. What was he doing? While his comrades were exhausting everything that they had in order to end this war, here he was, sitting and fiddling with his thumbs as if he was a child who had his toys taken away as punishment.

 

Punishment…maybe he was indeed being punished.

 

For failing everyone who has cared and relied on him at one point in his life. For not comforting his father enough to save him from his own thoughts, despite that his son was all that he had left in his life; for being snobbish and cocky towards Obito and Rin, both of whom had died due to his younger self’s idiocy, his arrogance for thinking that he was strong despite that fact that he has never been strong in his entire life. He was a failure in everything; as a son, a teammate, a comrade, a student, and a teacher. He could not even function properly as a normal human being, having terrible social skills and etiquettes that could rival a Nami-no-Kuni pirate. Hell, the only thing that he got going for him was that he was born an Alpha, the perceived strongest member in the other hierarchical order, but even that was debatable, given how utterly weak and unserviceable he was. All he had ever really known to do properly was to kill, destroy, kill, destroy and yet, with increasing year, his role as a tool was becoming blunter and blunter.

 

A murky growl then resounded at the back of his mind, and Kakashi absent-mindedly picked at his fingernails as Hound’s voice, laced with false kindness and utter temptation, whispered _, **‘Then you should do them a favor,’**_ it purred, **_‘You can just walk away, into the ice storm, with none of them the wiser. One less mouth to feed, one less body to fuel chakra to. You’re just a burden anyway, and you’re taking time and energy away from people who can actually contribute something…’_**

 

_‘You’re right.’_ Kakashi’s eyes glazed over, glancing at the distant horizon. It was nothing but white, snow and cold, a literal frozen hell on earth. With the heavy density of chakra in Kaguya’s dimension, even Naruto would not be able to find him. And with the constant chakra drain on his reserve…

…

A…favour..huh?

 

“Obito!” Sakura’s sharp cry snapped him from his spiraling thoughts, and the Jounin turned around to witness his former teammate collapsing to the ground, eyes squeezed shut as heavy rivulets of blood streamed down from his eyes.

 

“I’m fine.” He grounded out furiously through heavy panting’s. He was obviously not fine.

 

“He should rest.” Naruto said, to which Sasuke came up to them, retorting bluntly with a, “He should not.” The two glared at one another, making the air heavy and tense. A distinct sound of lightning crackled at the snow at their feet. A small whirlwind gusted at their clothes.

 

“You two – “Sakura started nervously but was cut off by the older Uchiha, who, after coughing, drew himself onto one knee, blinking blood from his right eye. Though he peered tiredly at them, a sort of triumph was shining dimly in his deactivated eyes. “I got her signature within my sight. Get ready. We’ll jump as soon as these eyes recover.”

 

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him, at one another before both stomped away in opposite directions.

 

Obito laughed in amusement, the melodious sound ringing in the clearing. He still did not move from his kneel, so Kakashi uncertainly made his way towards the two, steps uneven. Seeing him approaching, Sakura rushed away, face burning, an excuse spilling from her throat to check their campsite for any belongings. Befuddled at her reaction, Kakashi stooped beside Obito, reaching out to help him stand, but was extremely surprised when the other tackled him suddenly, making the Jounin almost fell entirely onto his butt. He managed to held on, and looked down with confusion as the Uchiha laid on his belly, face wedged on his lap.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“Can’t you see?” came the muffled response. The Hatake felt himself blushed against his will as he felt the other Alpha nuzzling the skin of his trousers. “I’m resting. My eyes need a slight nap.”

 

Albeit feeling ashamed at the prospect of his students seeing him like this, he didn’t do anything to push Obito off, just placed his hands by his sides as he leaned back, letting Obito shift around to get more comfortable. The other Alpha sighed finally, as he found a spot he was looking, nestling his chin between the gap of the Jounin’s hamstrings.

 

For a moment, all was silent, save for the sound of Obito’s slowing labored breathing, which eased considerably. Kakashi carefully pulled out a small roll of bandages from his back pouch, as to not jostle Obito, tearing a section off before he used it to judiciously wipe the drying blood on the other’s cheeks. Though his hands were used to only destruction, he tried to wipe as softly as possible, for Obito deserved at least that much.

 

**_‘He deserves so much more than you.’_** Hound hissed.

 

“I could hear you thinking something way too hard over there.” The Uchiha stated abruptly through the other’s wipes.

 

Kakashi startled, figure tensed. He looked down at Obito, who still had his eyes closed, shamelessly pillowing his head comfortably between Kakashi’s muscled thighs.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Earlier, you were thinking of doing something stupid, weren’t you?” A dark eye peered up at him, glazed with heavy emotion. It was deep, catching and drowning him mercilessly. It reminded the Hatake so much of the personality that Obito used to have, the one that besotted Kakashi when he was younger. Kakashi swallowed, wanting to look away in shame but found he could not from the passionate gaze.

 

“I did not.” He instead retorted, but his voice was uncharacteristically brittle. He sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth. Why does Obito want to care about him so much? Does he not hate Kakashi? Does he not blame him, loathed him, despised him? For all the mistakes and the heartbrokenness and the shattered promises and deathdeathdeath _Rin_ -

 

**_‘He did blame you, remember?’_** Hound laughed viciously.

 

“You’re doing it again.” The other Alpha growled, reaching up to flick the Hatake on the nose. The other scrunched his face at the offense, wanting to retaliate, but instead his shoulders slumped, all his energy rapidly depleting.

 

“Obito…” His voice was nothing more but a mutter. He needed Obito to understand. Why can’t he? Why can’t he just acknowledge the obvious?

 

“No.”

 

“Obito, I’m hopeless-“ He tried again, but this time Obito pinched him on his inner thigh, which fucking _hurts_ \--

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

Kakashi laughed without humor at the clear joke. He was tired of this, tired of this palpable charade. He made a move to stand up, but the Uchiha forcibly grabbed him by the hips of his jacket, holding him down. His gaze was practically molten.

 

“Kakashi, you’re not,” Obito repeated with vehemence, and stubbornly docked his head further up on Kakashi’s thighs, while his muscular arms wrapped around the other Alpha so that Kakashi couldn’t move. Kakashi flushed at the embrace, embarrassed.

 

“Obito—”

 

“You’re not useless because I’m fighting for you specifically, dumbass.” Obito finally said. If his gaze was hot earlier, it was positively smoldering now, raging Kakashi’s entire being on fire with its hot intensity. “You’re the reason why I’m doing this. Do you think I really give a damn about what happens to humanity? After all the shit this world has given to me, has given to you? Hell, I’ll gladly let humanity go extinct.” He paused. “But you, you and Naruto and your stupidly foolish beliefs about being able to see hope in this bleak world, to be able to see a future in the dark present that is reality. I…Despite what I say during our fight Kakashi, I…I do care. About a lot of things. Things that I thought that I didn’t care anymore. Things that are worth fighting for.”

 

“You’re one of those things, Bakakashi. And I want you to live. You’re the last light I have in this hopeless world. You may not have my eye anymore, but I…still want to see the future for you. With you.”

 

Kakashi stared at him. Then wiped at his eyes. He wasn’t crying, for he could not cry, too damaged as a human being to be able to do so, but he felt like he was. His chest was really heavy, his breathing stilled. He let out a keen, wanting to release the pressure in his chest. A thumb brushed against his masked cheek, over the bridge of his nose, then over his lips in a smooth motion.

 

“Promise me you won’t do something stupid,” Obito said, and he still believed in Kakashi enough to still be wanting to make a promise with him. The realization was enough to make the scar bisecting his left eye itch.

 

Hound’s dark voice sniped at the back of his mind, scornful and vile, even as Kakashi smiled gently at Obito, carding his fingers through the bleached strands in a romanticized fashion, acknowledging the promise but did not verbally object nor agree to it. At the smile, the Uchiha lit up prominently, grinning back, pressing his face further into the meat of Kakashi’s thigh. He purred intensely with pleasure, the sound loud enough to reverberate through Kakashi. Despite himself, Kakashi chuckled, leaning down to press his lips against Obito’s forehead.

 

**_‘This should have been Rin doing this to him, has it not been for you.’_** It growled, and Kakashi beamed, closing his eyes in acceptance.

 

 

-xxx-

_Owari._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be the fastest update I have ever done in my life. 
> 
> What did it cost?
> 
> Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I could update Crushed White Iris...but am I gonna?! *memes then dies*
> 
> This is part 1 of currently 3 parts, and while at it, I shall remind you while part 1 and part 2 are fluff, part 3...uh...


End file.
